


100 Years

by Fandanbulous, Rhai



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Pre Season 3, Unresolved Emotional Tension, emotional Negligence, general misadventure fuckery, outside show and comic book canon, over arching plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandanbulous/pseuds/Fandanbulous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhai/pseuds/Rhai
Summary: Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith of dimension C-713 get into a bit of trouble with the Intergalactic Federation after a compromised info-gathering outing. Rick didn't account for a rising conspiracy at play.





	1. Preface

     As if living in a universe where nobody understood, or cared to understand, your genius wasn't bad enough; Rick found himself living back with his daughter and her family after a 20 year absence. He knew it was 20, because Beth and Jerry were insistent on reminding him of that little factoid every week or so. The only plus side to the entire endeavor was getting to drag her impressionable 14-year old son on nonsensical, generally fucked-up adventures that always led to some sort of unplanned trouble.  
  
     This had been going on for awhile and luckily for the nihilist, his daughter's fear of him leaving was always served to get him whatever he wanted. Morty could never say no to him because he was a master of emotional and mental manipulation. Beth wore the pants in the family, there were no doubts about that much. Summer was too self absorbed in her need to be popular and accepted among her peers and Jerry was... well, Jerry was Jerry. If Rick wanted something and got Beth to agree; it was as good as his. Not that he couldn't forcibly take what he wanted anyway. This "something" just so happened to always be Morty. This particular adventure had them wrapped up in a dimension where Rick needed to gather some intelligence from an acquaintance on an alien planet. They'd spent several weeks there; a massive and breathtakingly beautiful city that Morty could only compare to... Dubai? That was the first thing that came to mind, anyway. Morty was shit at geography, though, so he was probably wrong about that comparative regardless. They'd spent the last few days with Rick's info pig; making nice so Rick could ultimately meet an underlying, more selfish goal, as per usual. Things became sticky rather quickly. Before poor young Morty could even register what had happened, Rick's "acquaintance" had been shot dead before their eyes, and they were on the run from Intergalactic Feds. You know, average Friday with Grandpa Rick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are high, Rick starts scraping together a plan.

     Rick had morty by the arm; pulling in almost a panicked manner as they ducked into some old mining facility on the outskirts of the city where the crime scene had just happened. It was quiet, a moment to breathe while Rick racked his brain.  
  
     "Shit, SHIT. Okay Morty, we were clearly framed. My blaster was set to stun; i-i-it was set to _stun_. There's no way I could have shot Flarbap dead. ...I-If you were someone trying to get back at me for... well, any number of things; where would you be hiding out?" Rick's chest heaved visibly as he tried to catch his breath. His portal gun didn't have a charge and so had to figure a way to clear his name or escape manually. He shakily took his flask from his coat pocket and brought it to his trembling lips; chugging desperately.  Morty looked up to Rick probably in some dark alley of the inner workings of his head and respected him enough to avoid any stereotypical teen rebellion, but his anxiety didn't keep him from flipping his shit whenever one of Rick's adventures took a horrific turn. His body quaked as opposed to trembled, and his eyes darted around the mine like mad as he formulated some rough semblance of a response.  
  
     "Aw jeeze Rick, I have no i-idea, I-I should be doing my damn homework right now not--n-not being asked this kind of thing by my g- _grandfather_ -"   
  
     As he tried to remember the question he was asked, he slipped further into panic.  
  
     "R-Rick what are we gonna do, he welcomed us into his home and named his son after us as we w-watched him be born--Rick we established trust within this intergalactic mafia and you're the r-rat now, aw fucking Christ..." he trailed off and thought of his limited, borderline racist knowledge of any mafia related norms or tropes and was brought to "Casino", in which Joe Pesci works alongside Deniro until he ends up fucking his wife then scamming on his business due to their past connection and relationship being easy to hide under.  
  
     "Did he have uh--aw jesus Rick I've got blood on my shirt--a Joe Pesci type in his life other than like, like you maybe? Since you're borderline Pesci, Rick. You're fucking Joe Pesci." He trembled and pointed at him, poking his grandfather's chest with an anxiety laden glare.  
  
     "...Some kind of partner or unrelated insider into uh--uh the business?" He had no real idea of what he meant of course, it was all word vomit as a precursor to the actual vomit inching up his throat. Morty could smell the blood from Rick's acquaintance on both of their clothes, and he knew he'd cover Rick if he didn't hurry to turn around and aim elsewhere. So he did, and he heaved up whatever he'd had before Rick stole him away from his paper on the Panama Canal. Who knows how long it'd been since that essay was due.

    "Awh fcukin- DAMN Morty; wh-what; you witness the death of _one_ guy and suddenly you're spewing your insides out? That's weak, Morty-" he belched mid sentence and returned an accusing finger in the teen's direction. " _ Weak _ , you hear me?" 

     Morty made no comment about him being weak, not really knowing if he should fight or submit to it. He'd already survived so much shit, like a true fighter. He'd survived a purge, several godlike deities which could kill him, bizarre planets, his family, losing his grandfather for a brief period of time to intergalactic authorities, even almost-rape. Well, not technically rape, since he managed to get away and Rick came to the rescue. But that was the issue, and the reason he couldn't tell if he were weak or strong.

     Rick was the only reason he'd made it through all the hell Rick put him through.

     Morty was turned, so he wouldn't catch it; but Rick had a smirk smeared across his face. Seeing someone in worse condition than him always sent him on a mild power trip. He shook off the thought about as quickly as it appeared. He shot his hand out; gripping morty by the shoulder and pressing him back against the nearest wall of the abandoned facility with a loud, ringing clang. His brow furrowed, suddenly not wanting to be the only one with a grip on the situation.

     "I need you to get ahold of yourself, Morty. When have I ever let anything with lasting bad effects happen to you, huh? Trust me this is under control like it  _ always _ is." It wasn't. For the first time, Rick was clueless. There were too many possible reasons as to why this venture went wrong. Rick couldn't pin point any of them down; at least not while their asses were hunted like they're in season.    
  
     Rick loosened his death grip on Morty's shoulder; noticing the way he winced when he did so. He wiped the alcohol off his lips and took another swig; tapping his foot impatiently. As he brought the flask down from his lips he went into thought, pinching the bridge of his nose as he did so.   
  
     "Okay, okay. There's uh. There's a bunker. Around here, there's a bunker I built in this timeline that should hold us for the night and then we'll get to clearing my name or finding a way off this hell dimension in the morning. Got it?"

     Morty gave a humiliated noise, somewhere between a groan and cry, fighting off panicked tears in place of the reactionary ones from vomiting. Rick's confident, almost pretentious sureness of their situation seemed half-assed this time, and it made his stomach ache worse.

     "W-where the hell is the bunker? D-do you have some sort of homing device or something Rick...? Aw jeeze, oh man.  _ Oh god, _ " he wiped his lip again when he could smell the familiar sour alcohol Rick always had on hand, not much worse than the smell of his sick.   
  
     He backed away from the now lighter grip to catch his breath and look out the entrance of the mine. Their pursuers were blazing down the road opposite them, but he knew it would only be a matter of time before they turned back around to search in their vicinity.    
  
     "Hello?! Where's th-the bunker, Rick? What is it this broken down mine or some shit? Do we have to dig to it or something? W-where the hell is it, Rick?" He frowned and held his stomach, biting his lip.

     The more Morty pressed the question, the more Rick felt the breaking point of his patience building up in his throat. He shot Morty an almost-malicious look; as if he were going to shove him into the wall all over again. His fingers balled into fists at his sides only for a moment before forcing his hands into his pockets. He clenched his jaw and had to bite back his frustration before giving a strained and shaky sigh. His body visibly rose and fell with his breaths; licking his lips and running a, now relaxed, hand through his thick unruly hair.    
  
     "Morty if you could get yourself to shut the fuck up for two and a half seconds I could tell you, but you continue to decide on being a colossal pain in my ass instead." The retort came out in almost a snarl as Rick had to fight to not snap at the teen.  _ Fuck, _ why did he even bring Morty on his adventures. That’s a dumb rhetorical question to contemplate. He knew why. He was like the universe's greatest fucking cloaking device. More than that, though: He wanted Morty to be a man of science. He didn't want to make the same mistake he and his daughter made of getting married and trying to live the life of a “happy family”. Though, in times like this he wish he could just shove his scrawny pathetic body out in the open so those tailing them had something to slow them down. Rick rolled his eyes and took another drink from his flask. The alcohol dripped down his chin and Rick didn't bother with wiping it off this time.   
  
     "Stop yelling so much. You're gonna puke all over yourself again." The comment was absent and not really thoughtful. It was more of an afterthought. Filler, while he tried thinking of the location of the bunker.    
  
     "We gotta go through the mine, it'll lead us to a town a few miles out the way. The bunkers there." He eyed morty, a look of distaste coloring his features. He snatched Morty's wrist and pulled his arm from his stomach; yanking him forward and leading him down the way of one of the mine shafts. "Stay in front of me where I can see you. Don't need you getting lost in this fucking place."

     Morty wanted to continue to whine, shout, prod or do whatever it is his stuttering mind usually did, but Rick was beyond stressing him out. He was shutting him down, and in a way he'd never really had to deal with. The teen ground his teeth and glared, eyes more intense than he would ever mean to give his grandfather, but it truly was just to keep from making more cries or groans. Or to keep from blowing junks.    
  
     However, as the two headed down the mine, he began to question being in front. It was as if Rick were leading him to a dead end, so that he could point his gun at him with nowhere to run, ending him and putting him out of his misery.    
  
     Without realizing, his breath had returned to wheezes and whines, and he continuously looked back at Rick. He hoped it looked like he just wanted guidance through the mine.   
  
     The sane part of him started rationalizing, slowly of course, but he had to calm down to keep things from getting worse.   
  
     Rick is your grandfather. He loves you. Or… some weird Rick equivalent of love. Chemical reactions in the brain, he called it. Rick chemically reacts to you-- no, wait no that sounds wrong, nevermind.   



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick regrettably shows a soft side

     Rick had his eyes narrowed; annoyance gradually building up every single time Morty would turn his head and give him that pleading look. It was like he didn't trust him. He was mad, for sure, but not 'kill your grandson' mad. He promised to himself that would never happen in  _ this _ timeline. Nonetheless; he couldn't keep from clenching his jaw tighter every time Morty would give those anxious glances back to him in the dimly lit tunnels. 

  
     "What is it-" a belch, "m-morty?  _ Huh _ ? You think I'm gonna fuckin pistol whip you and leave you for dead is that it-" before Rick could finish the thought he stiffened up at the shrill sound that erupted from Morty’s throat.

     "F-fuck! Wh-what the fuck is that?!" Morty shrieked as a maroon, blob-like alien riddled with green and yellow eyes slithered from a fissure in the floor of the mine and in front of the duo's path. He took a step back, and into Rick as he did so.

Before he could register what happened; Rick felt the weight of Morty pressed into him as he tried to back away from the life form.    
  
     "Shit-" he instinctively wrapped an arm around the front of morty; keeping him close and pulling him as they both got some distance from the malformed creature before them. It let out a shriek; eyes seemingly glowing in the tunnel. It lurched forth and Rick took another step back; guiding Morty; all the while having a death grip on the front of his shirt.  _ Not _ in this timeline.   
  
     "Cover your ears, morty." The demand was immediate and stern; Ricks free hand reaching for his laser gun and bringing it to his mouth to turn the knob with his teeth. He shot out, what at first seemed like, nothing at the beast. Rick ducked down; turning his back to the creature as it let out a pained cry and it's flesh started bubbling and sizzling. Rick held Morty against his chest and he remained knelt on the ground; the cry of the alien getting louder and the sizzling getting more intense before a sudden boom filled the air. What could only be labeled as “alien remains”, splattered the dirt and metallic walls of the mine shaft; practically coating Rick's back. He grunted at the impact and let silence settle before he finally, hesitantly; uncurled his fingers from Morty’s shirt. The poor kid looked like he was gonna be sick again.

 

     "H-Holy  _ FUCK _ Rick--Rick your back, Jesus.  _ Jesus _ , Rick are you okay?!" He noticed spots of acid burning their way into his grandfather's labcoat. It wasn't Ridley Scott level acid blood, more like Sex Pistols status cigarette or lighter burns. The teen wrapped both arms around as if to embrace Rick, but instead lifted the labcoat off of his back so the acid could burn and fizzle out without making contact with his skin. His heart pounded in his chest at an alarming speed, allowing himself to zone out while the coat hissed and burned.    
  
     "I-I'm so fucking sorry I-- I didn't know what to think Rick, my head's all over the place, aw jeeze Rick, I'll never doubt you like that, I can't believe myself sometimes uh..uh- Rick are you okay? Rick?" The lack of a response was beginning to sound like thunderous roars in the anxious spots of Morty’s mind. He  _ was _ weak, he silently decided. He was weak, and he needed his grandfather now more than ever.   
  
     He could feel Rick's hold on his shirt loosen in a different way than it had before on his wrist and shoulder. His eyes were different too. A little more empathetic, at least Morty guessed. It was hard to tell, for him.

Rick relaxed and let his lab coat slip off his shoulders. A few spots singed and burned at his shirt and skin but nothing too noticeable or damaging. Certainly nothing he graced with a reaction, anyway.   
  
     "Augh.. fuck, that wasn't your fault morty don't apologize over something that was out of your control. Shit happens. Bad shit happens." He sounded strained; his body shaking at every touch and wincing as he tried to straighten himself out. He couldn't focus on that. There were bigger things at hand. Rick pulled himself from Morty and stood up straight. His knees buckled slightly; furrowing his brow and pressing the heel of his palm to his ear.    
  
     Something stirred in Rick's gut. And naturally, he reacted the same way he did whenever he got any sort of genuine emotion. He went for his flask and drank away the uncertainty. He didn't like the taste that encounter left in his mouth. God forbid he actually started  _ caring _ for a Morty.

  
     Rick gave a roll of his shoulders and helped Morty up, palm pressed to the middle of his back to guide him. He spoke up, finally; his voice lacking any identifiable tone. It almost sounded...gentle. Almost.   
  
     "Lets... let's just get through this mine and get some sleep at a bunker. Just- stay close."

     "Okay, Rick," Morty said, wanting to keep his grandfather put for a few more minutes so that he could truly calm down. The way Rick seemed to soften was comforting and simultaneously off-putting.   
  
     Morty’s mind wandered as they trudged down the path they would have to continue down in the mining facility, and a nervous sound escaped him. He scratched through his hair briefly and wiped his eyes.    
  
     "L-Let's go, let's go, Rick." Sleep sounded so good, though his relationship with it was nil. He'd probably start at every sound. Not that it wouldn't be good to just...hide.

     Rick tucked away his flask in his back pocket; not having bothered to pick up his lab coat. The alcohol was settling into his system. He was beginning to grow mentally numb and apathetic to their situation. It’s what kept him level headed and out of panic. A functioning alcoholic one might say. If anyone could consider Rick Sanchez "functioning". The two quietly, save the occasional whimpers from Morty, continued down the tunnels. Along the way; Rick would reach over and pick at some of the minerals from the dirt and rocky walls. Could sell for a nice number back home for Beth.    
  
     Although they hadn't encountered anything quite as treacherous as the alien from before, they were periodically stopped by smaller creatures. Rick usually handled them without second thought; other times it took some scrambling and coaxing Morty down into a calm state. Every time they'd continue down, Rick without fail hand his palm pressed to Morty's back. It was hard to distinguish whether it was a reactionary protective gesture, or simply not wanting Morty to stray too far because that would be more hassle than it was worth.   
  
     Eventually, the light pouring from outside the entrance came out of view and the tunnels became darker and darker. Couldn't they just catch a break?   
  
     "Ah. M-Morty, do we got any uh. Uh flashlight type things?" as he spoke; Rick instinctively pulled Morty closer as to not lose sight of him. His free hand fiddled with his laser gun; trying to create a solution to their impending issue. If his portal gun had any fucking charge left, the glow would give them some sorely needed light. Then again, if his portal gun had any charge, they wouldn’t even be in this situation.

 

     Morty's hands shook as he searched his pockets for anything that could help. He had a cracked, hardly used smart phone in his back pocket that his dad insisted on him taking,  like a complete idiot. It was basically only used for porn, since the barely-pubescent teen had no one to text or call. Yay for social outcasts. Luckily the battery was charged and there was a shitty flashlight app installed.   
  
     "Uh, uh does this help at all, Rick?" He asked after fumbling with the phone a little longer than it should have taken.   
  
     The teen jittered and offered the phone to Rick, since his hands were surprisingly more stable than his. It would only make him sicker to see the jittering light. Morty whined quietly, knowing Rick would have to let go of him to handle the light and the gun. The hand guiding him down the eerily quiet tunnels was grounding him and that would soon be stripped away. At least there would be some light… Though, considering the things they’d encountered before, who knows if that option was really a step up, either.

     Rick scoffed and let a burp put before he began to speak.    
  
     "Goddamn Jerry making you take a cell phone like earth carriers w-w-would have service in interdimensional spaces. Idiot. L- Least it's good for something right Morty?" he tried to laugh but it came out a bit forced. He swallowed down and pulled his hand away from Morty. Rick trailed his thumb along the ridges as he turned on the flashlight. The light was strong enough for now; at least they were able to see a couple feet ahead of them.    
  
     "St-stay close to me." the words were softer than the tone he held before. Rick hated when he sounded that way. Too...friendly. Too familiar. A small creature skittered its way along the trail and toward them. Threat or not, Rick swung his leg back and punted the little sucker right into one of the walls. Where it had hit, there was a metallic crash, and a sign fell to the ground. Rick admittedly jolted at the abrupt noise and wandered to the sign to take a read.    
  
     "Okay, okay, this is good. We make a left at the next fork and there should be an exit to the outskirts half mile up."

 

     Morty instinctively reached for Rick's arm at the clang of the sign, but retracted as his eyes focused. He swallowed hard and gave a few nods and a few "okay Rick"'s, nervously trying to force a laugh but it only sounding moreso like a cry.   
  
     The two continued down the path with little interruption from alien lifeforms, made the left at the fork, and hiked along passed it.    
  
     Morty's throat burned but his stomach settled, hope coursing through him the further they got.    
  
     "Not so bad, this isn't so bad, eh Rick? Aheh," he stuttered, sounding forced and as if he'd been crying. 

     Rick managed a laugh when Morty strained to find some relief in the situation. Hearing the way his voice broke mid sentence made the smile on his face spread a little wider.   
  
     "Y-yeah Morty. Not so bad. We're almost out of here and then we can get some motha fuckin sleeeeeep." his voice kicked up in enthusiasm toward the end of his sentence before promptly dropping back down. It was true though. After everything had settled and their lives were no longer in immediate danger it actually seemed rather peaceful. About as much peace as Rick ever felt, anyway. Someone, somewhere, was always after his head. 

     Morty had begun to feet better though, and was able to compartmentalize everything that had happened before, sorting it into places of grief, indifference and forgotten stress. Morty's mind was home to nearing over a thousand different stories like this one, and as he looked up to study his grandfather's face, he wondered how hellish and devastating his own memories were, and how he'd sort them to cope.   
  
     Although the flask probably numbed a large portion of it all. When put into perspective, Morty could...marginally understand the “comfort” of a flask when this sort of thing was a normal saturday night to someone like Rick. …”someone like Rick”. Other Ricks, he supposed, since nobody could probably even come close to seeing the things Rick’s seen. When he'd stared up long enough to see the flask twice, he knew he had to focus on the path again.   
  
     The trek seemed to drag forever. Knowing they were so close only made it feel that much further off. Until; finally, natural light began to break through the darkness. Ricks eyes widened and a huge grin came across his features.   
  
     "Holy shit! Would you look at that, Morty! We actually fuckin made it!"

     Morty's eyes sparkled off of the natural light, and as they made their ways to the lip of the cave he gave a victorious cheer, his voice cracking, and threw his arms up in the air.   
  
     "H-haha! Fuck you c-cave, and f-fuck you, cave monster...things! And fuck you God!" He threw his middle fingers up and flipped the bird at everything behind and above him.    
  
     "I've never been so glad to see a barren alien wasteland in my l-life, Rick," he said, smiling as they made their ways down the path. He took the phone back from Rick and narrowed his eyes at it.    
Huh. Would you look at  _ that _ .


	4. Chapter 4

     "Th-this says I have signal! Wow," Morty eyed the phone carefully. His eyes were definitely not deceiving him. Full bars, wouldn’t you know it. Ah, shit. He then saw dozens of missed calls from his father and promptly put his phone in his pocket with a neutral expression.  
Rick ran out into the open field; taking deep breaths and smiling widely. He dropped his gun and dropped to his knees; cheering out loud along with Morty. He shot out his arms and raised up his middle fingers; laughing hysterically. "Yeah woo!! Fuck you, god! Fuck the feds, fuck Flarbap!"

     He gave a shuddering breath and scrambled along the ground to pick back up his gun. He slid it into its holster and took out his flask; chugging needily and wiping his lips. He went to stand; running to morty and scooping him and spinning him before setting him down.

     "Alright Morty ! We're not in the clear yet though; the bunker is somewhere between here and the next town so we gotta get to looking. The entrance is is is uh. Fuck. The entrance is a barrel morty. A barrel. We go in through the top and slide our way down to the bunker. It’s like a cartoon network scene morty, really fun." it felt good to mindlessly ramble. It meant he was relaxed. He felt himself catch his breath, it was as if he were holding it the entire time in the mine.  
"W-wow uh, h-how did you manage the time to build it, Rick? Did you live on this planet or something, Rick?" He stepped over big rocks and gripped at his shirt whenever his arms hung with nothing to do, following close to Rick and clinging to his every word to keep this new atmosphere hanging around them. It felt better to not live and operate in fear.

     "And are we talking early to late 90s cartoon network, mid 2000s or whatever the hell is going on now?" It was important to distinguish which decade. He knew Rick would have an answer.  
"I, uh. was commissioned by Kwaplorbian officials in a separate timeline to prepare for a war that didn't happen. If was for pretentious, cowardly, government assfaces to stay alive while innocent civilians brutally suffere- 90's cartoon network, Morty! Not that meta, half-improvisational non sequitur shit they have on television nowadays; who do you think I am?" Rick took a long drink from his flask as he began kicking up dirt; narrowing his eyes and hoping to find something as obvious as a barrel in this flat land. He groaned. Why was he so good at making these places discreet?

     The planet’s sun started to set and Rick clenched his jaw at the thought of having to use Morty’s phone for a flashlight again. Mortys...phone.

     "...wait, Morty. Did you say your phone has fuckin service?"  
"Uh, y-yeah, I do, pretty good service too, dad messaged me and I didn't h-have these before we left. U-uh is something wrong, Rick? Maybe t-mobile's just uh...heh heh, out of this world?" He forced a smile and shrugged, relinquishing the phone to his grandfather with a questioning look underneath his desperate smile.

     "That's not bad or anything, is it Rick?"  
Rick snatched his phone and began dialing a number. Rick looked panicked as the line began to ring. He tapped his foot and his free hand was kept in his pocket.

     "I accept the charges." he spat at an automated voice on the line. He rolled his eyes and started walking off further; gesturing for Morty to follow. They walked along the barren land and watched as alien wildlife grazed. If rick were a normal person, he might have found it beautiful. But right now he was too busy being annoyed with the phone line not connecting yet.

     Then-

     "Jesus, finally. What, you lose your phone? Its Rick, moron." he sighed and pinched his nose. "Listen I need a pick up. Me. No you're picking ME up. Listen, I don't have time to explain, Flarbap is dead and the feds are after us. Just meet me at bunker W02 tomorrow morning." he hung up the phone and tossed it back to Morty.

     "Good news, dawwwwg, we've got a ride out of this shitty space rock!"  
Morty watched Rick carefully before throwing up his arms with less enthusiasm, arguably from exhaustion.

     "H-Hell yeah, Rick! That is good news! Heh...right? It is good news, right Rick? Did that phone call go well? W-who was it, Rick? We a-aren't going to have to sit through another christening are we, R-Rick?"

     He looked over the landscape before them, watching the sun set but not really taking it in. His eyes burned from exhaustion, this elusive barrel had yet to be found, but some hope finally starting blooming in this situation.  
"Yeah, yeah Morty it’s good news don't hurt yourself" Rick narrowed his eyes and scanned their surroundings. The town was coming into view on the horizon which meant they had to be close. There was no way W02's barrel was in town. Unless they expanded. Rick didn't really want to think about that. Having to search for the entrance within town meant people seeing their faces.

     "That was some chump who owed me a favor and better count their lucky fucking stars that this was my request." it was someone Rick had sold weapons to. They owed him for not having made payments on their last weapon. Rick was feeling generous that day and let them keep most their fingers. "It'll be easy breezy beautiful, Morty. Get in the ship and get off the planet; get a charge on my portal gun and head home."

     Rick didn't really like admitting it but Morty kept some humanity left in Rick. Morty made him feel less sociopathic than he cared to admit he actually was. He didn't care about the well being of most people but when it came down to it, he could be swayed if his grandkids were on the line. He both appreciated and resented that side of him. The entire point of interdimensional travel was having the ability to grow numb to his ties to his family. Infinite realities meant infinite families. No matter how many times he screwed up, he could just take the place of a Rick in some other place.

     "Shit Morty. We're close but we may have to go into town to find the barrel. Lets hope our faces aren't plastered all over holovids by now."

     "Aw j-jeeze," Morty whined as he thought about how different the dangers in an alien town would be from the ones in the abandoned mine, but knew they'd be just as bad if not worse. The alien that attacked them and ruined Rick's coat probably had a cousin working as a plumbus salesman in town...maybe even a mafioso on the side. It was enough to bring his stomachache back.

     "S-so is this gonna be like, houses built next to the barrel, Rick? What color is the barrel? Any identifiers? I-I can help look for it." He could hear the sounds of the townspeople getting louder and louder the closer they got, and pretty soon the duo closed in and entered the town. Morty stuck closer to Rick than ever, wanting to reach for his hand so he was sure that he wouldn't lose them.


	5. Chapter 5

     Their faces  _ weren't _ plastered everywhere, at least not yet, and all of the alien pedestrians and residents of the town were keeping to themselves. Most of them. A few hookers were standing on the side of a rather empty road, their gelatinous skin a glowing mixture of pinks and purples, multiple pairs of eyes done up with fake eyelashes, voices croaking out some unintelligible cat call in Rick's direction.    
  
     Morty's lips pursed as he watched them then looked up to his grandfather, quirking an eyebrow.

     The two meandered down the street; the planet's sun beginning to disappear behind some of the buildings on the horizon. At least the town had bioluminescent shrubbery. Better than Morty’s phone that had quickly depleting battery.    
  
     "It just looks like a wooden barrel. Except there should be W02 painted on the top, and it's indestructible. The lid doesn't come off either without fingerprints listed in the approved database. Which I've got riiiiight here, baby." he raised his hands and wiggled his fingers in front of his face with a smirk. Rick was so distracted trying to spot the barrel he almost didn't notice the alien dames calling his way. Almost. He raised a brow and came to a gradual halt before smirking and turning their way.    
  
     "Hey ladies, looking to stay in a bunker all night with this? How much you work for?" the girls responded in seemingly unintelligible gibberish but Rick's expression showed clear signs of understanding. Especially when his smirk quickly faded to a snarl.   
  
     "What?! 20 pwafs?! You're worth 5 at best! Ahh expensive call gals, who needs em. Pretentious chicks when the dirty ones are way more down to do the freaky shit, anyway." he scoffed and rolled his eyes; continuing down the street while the corner girls angrily yelled after him.

 

     Morty rolled his eyes, a fresh feeling of irritation settling over his face that Rick even had that kind of shit on his mind at a time like this. It wasn't like Morty had any peace of mind to tune off of the situation at hand and daydream about Jessica to get by, or even retreat into a flask whenever things got too emotionally compromising.   
  
     "I-I can't believe you're actually thinking w-with your dick when we've got the fucking intergalactic Corleones after us, Rick. C-Come on, f-focus and help me find the barrel!"    
  
     Morty made a frustrated sound and stomped forward and searched with a huffy attitude, but every time he thought he found the barrel it walked off and called him a cock or turned out to be a garbage can. None of them had W02 on the top, either.   
  
     "God damn it, oh jeeze," he grumbled, clenching his fists. It was probably from lack of sleep or the blood and vomit still covering his clothes that got him frustrated. It couldn't possibly be that Rick was totally content with dragging others into their chaos without a second thought of Morty's comfort. Wasn’t Rick the one always criticizing him for thinking with little Morty anyway?

     Rick sighed and followed Morty as he, very angrily, checked every semi cylindrical brown object he could possibly scout out. Rick was admittedly impressed with the things morty saw and could consider a barrel. It was a whole new tier of stupid that Rick would have to jot down in a notebook later. Or not. He didn't actually care all that much.    
  
     After aimlessly wandering and coming up short at every turn; the began checking the backs of bars and restaurants. Any place that would need wine barrels or stockpiles of food. Maybe it was playing hide n seek with other barrels. Because why  _ wouldn't _ they be stuck playing an overly drawn out game of needle in the haystack. Morty didn't let up with huffiness for even a second. Rick couldn't believe how such a teenager could hold such misdirected frustration for so long. Actually scratch that, he absolutely could believe that. As they rounded a corner to check the back of a sleazy looking bar; Rick came up behind Morty and shoved him against the side of a dumpster.    
  
     "What's your problem huh morty? Christ if its not one thing it’s like twenty other, pettier things. What is it this time? Pissed I didn't get an alien whore for you to play with? Let’s not forget the last time I let you pick out something to put your wiener in. I can get you plenty at home, M-  _ urrrp- _ Mortyyyy.”

 

     "You really think I'm p-pissed that you c-couldn't get me some a-alien call girl?!" He glared up at Rick, his lip trembling unded Rick's blazing gaze.   
  
     "I'm p-pissed because it’s amazing h-how I'm your goddamned grandson but I'm still left feeling cheap and used like those girls probably feel after you said th-they cost too many p- _ pwarfs _ ! W-why not just--just l-leave me here to get covered in more of your old friends' b-blood. Maybe my own once the Feds sniff this place down and take me out" He pushed out of Rick's hold and aggressively.

     "I'm sorry, Morty, what exactly are you fucking sayi-" Rick was half a second away from kicking Morty's ass into next week if it weren't the shrill noise that came out of him not moments later. Morty had turned and kicked a smaller trashcan, Only his foot connected with solid matter with a crack, and the boy fell over whimpering and cursing. It wasn't a trashcan at all, rather, it was a barrel. An indestructible barrel.   
  
     Atop the head of it read "W02" in aged, chipped paint.

     Then, in Ricks mind, it was as if the entire altercation didn't even happen. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He slid over to the barrel and started laughing, hard. He curled his fingertips over the lid and it gave a satisfying hiss as the lid gave way and twisted off. The older man peeked down and gave a relieved laugh; tossing the lid aside and pulling Morty to his feet; supporting his weight and pointing to the entrance to the bunker.   
  
     "Look what you just tried to kicked the shit out of, dawg! Our mother fuckin ticket to a quiet night’s rest fuck yeah!" 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty reflects on doubts and worries.

     While Rick seemed irritated and angry just moments ago; he was careful with how he handled Morty as he lifted him and sat him on the edge of the slide entrance.    
  
     "Alright I'm right behind you, M-M-Morty. You'll land in a foam pit cause those are fucking cool and I absolutely installed one." he bent over and picked the lid back up to place above his head before sliding down himself.

 

     Morty made an unsure sound mixed with a pained whimper as his ass slipped off the edge and down the slide. As he picked up speed he screamed, his arms waving in the air, but the further he went the less daunting it all felt. He even allowed himself a few nervous laughs as his body dumped off the end of the slide and into the foam pit. Rick followed shortly after, but Morty was already free from the pit, looking around the bunker in awe of such refined construction. It reminded him a lot of the way Rick set up the garage or his room, or even the space cruiser.   
  
     "Wow uh, this is r-really pretty cool, Rick," Morty said, wincing on the ankle as he pulled himself up.

     Rick came down the slide with a steady "woooooooo" the entire way. He landed in the foam pit and actually struggled for a moment to climb out. Foam pits were tricky mother fuckers. He hauled himself over the edge of the pit and let his eyes wander over the familiarity of the technologically advanced bunker. Someone could survive for years, easy, down here. Rick made sure of that. It was good thing they only needed a night.    
  
     Rick's focus returned to Morty, who was limping. He rolled his eyes and walked up to him; wrapping an arm around him and supporting his weight. He began leading them down one of the few hallways.    
  
     "We'll be staying in the suite. I made it for the emperor of this shitty planet but I'm sure he won't mind if we borrow it for a night." they reached the end of the hallway and Rick swung open the impressive looking imperial-esque door with ease. Inside was a king size bed with mini fridge and freezer; luxuries and its own bathroom.    
  
     "Alright. Let’s catch some winks and we'll be out of here in the morning." Rick led Morty to the edge of the bed and finally freed him of his assistance. Rick took a second to wander the room and appreciate his own attention to detail. The linings on the walls were adorned with small, intricate details that only a mindful eye would catch. He had to say, he was impressed with himself.

     Morty pulled off his shirt and threw it out of the way, picking at dried blood that caked around his shoulders and over his ribs. He took off his shoes and pushed them under the bed, then finally inched back to lay down. The teen stared at the ceiling of the bunker suite, his eyes closing for minutes in between watching Rick look around.    
  
     He felt pangs of guilt for the harsh words he'd delivered to the man who had saved his life more than once in a matter of hours. But every time he thought about apologizing, he would talk himself out of it. There were parts of Rick that deserved the apology and other parts that certainly did not. He curled up on top of the covers, knowing he'd only kick them off because of how hot he ran as he slept.

     Things were finally quiet. For the first time in this long ass day Rick felt relaxed (about as relaxed as he could manage) and ready to sleep. He made sure to hurry and indulge in that feeling before it wore off. He turned and looked at Morty; giving off a soft sigh of relief. He bent down along the other side of the bed and slid off his shirt. Holding it up he examined the small holes created by the acidic remains of the alien in the tunnel. He tossed it aside and clenched his jaw. He pulled down his pants and belched; taking one last swig from his flask before crawling underneath the covers.    
  
     He mumbled an absent goodnight and steadily began drifting to sleep. Real, actual sleep.

     Throughout the night, Morty tossed and turned. Something itching in the back of his mind making him restless suddenly jolted him awake. Shaken, he sat up carefully and cast wary eyes to Rick who was still sound asleep. He was snoring real loud, anyway, so Morty figured he was in a deep enough sleep to not be disturbed by Morty’s being awake. He shifted, groaning when the pain from before had really settled into his muscles. It was that kind of sore after a workout, where it was definitely worse the morning after once your muscles has a chance to relax. Morty rolled his ankle and paid close attention to what spots in particular hurt the most. He’d have to remind himself to tell Rick later and see if there was anything he could do about.

_      Stop being such a pussy, that's what you could do, M-Morty. _ The teen figured that was about where the conversation would begin and abruptly end. Resting his face into his hands, Morty let out a deep sigh and rolled his shoulders; trying to rid them of the knots he could feel forming. His foot carefully pressed to the floor, and he shakily made an attempt to stand up off the bed. It worked, and he wasn’t going to pay mind to how ridiculous he probably looked trying to keep the weight off his ankle. Morty made the venture to the couch, letting out a groan of relief when his body hit the cushions. From the corner of his eye, he could see Rick’s figure in the dim lighting, rising and falling with his snores. 

     How could he possibly sleep so soundly? How, with everything’s that happened, could Rick  _ possibly _ be getting any real, decent rest? When Rick wasn’t awake to be critical of Morty’s every waking thought, he began to think a bit more deeply. Asking questions like,  _ does Rick even give a shit _ ? He could lie, and say yes. He really wanted to believe that something, somewhere inside Rick, had any shreds of humanity left. 

     Pressing his head to one of the throw pillows, Morty focused on the patterns along the ceiling. He thought back to when the two of them had visited the citadel. The memory made Morty anxious. He began curling his nails against his skin in a reactionary way. He picked at the dried blood that still clung to his skin. The smell made him sick. Of course he’d start spiraling now,  _ of course _ . Every little thing was becoming increasingly overwhelming. The sounds of the machinery down the hall and in the main control room were suddenly deafening. The smell of dried blood and bile were unbearable now. His stomach churned. It felt like he was going to tie himself into a fucking knot. 

     He shot up and scrambled to the bathroom. He let out a cry, forgetting the pain in ankle until he put his weight on it and the pain spiked throughout his entire body. He felt it all the way in his fingertips. 

     Rick stirred and turned onto his other side. The noises reached his ears and finally his eyes cracked open. He was visibly irritable from being woken up maybe an hour into his sleep. When he finally recollected himself and had a grip on where he was, Rick’s eyes focused on the light now pouring from the bathroom. Of course Morty didn’t even bother to shut the damn door while he took a dump. That mother fucke-- 

     Rick’s eyes adjusted. What he saw in what limited view of the bathroom he had, was Morty, hunched over the toilet. He was vomitting and it wasn’t until that realization visually that Rick actually heard it. Propping himself up on his elbows, Rick just furrowed his brow and watched; assessing what he should do. Probably just go back to sleep. That sounded like the most comfortable choice. In fact, he actually did choose to lay in bed for a while longer until Morty was done turning his guts inside out. It’s not like he needed anybody to hold his hair for him. Giving in to his better judgement, Rick turned and sat up. He stood, not bothering getting dressed or even really noticing  his clothes on the ground. As he pressed himself against the doorframe, Morty was making way to the sink to clean his face off. 

     Morty took a quick glance over, not registering Rick was even standing there be fore he took a double-take and jumped. He let out some embarrassing noise, but he shook it off and apprehensively continued to the sink.

     “What’re you doing up?” Morty slurred through water he was splashing on his face. 

     “I heard you scream. I thought maybe you were d-dying or something. Y’know.. Could ask you the same.”   


     “Just… having a hard time sleeping. Sorry, my ankle’s busted I guess… That’s why I was in pain.” Morty cupped his hands underneath the faucet and let the water fill his hands before bringing it to his lips. He swished the water around and spit into the sink. His hands started groping at the drawers and pulling, scanning each one incessantly. Rick rolled his eyes and took a few steps into the bathroom, kneeling and jerking open the bottom drawer and pulling out an unopened package of new toothbrushes. He stood, placed it on the counter and stepped back, turning his head and making the decision to slump down into the tub with his legs hanging over the edge.

     “And the uh.. Eh.. Puke?” Rick was tired. His eyes were heavy with sleep, but he made sure to stay conscious for now for Morty’s sake.

     “Uhm? I.. I-I-I dont really.. Know. S-Sensory overload?”

     “Honestly, M-Morty I’m surprised you even know what that means.” He gave a weak chuckle, and Morty rolled his eyes. Morty gently rubbed the side of his ankle on his leg. He winced and shook his head; wetting the brush and popping it into his mouth. Rick figured that’s about where the conversation ended. He shifted, sliding a bit, and got up out of the tub. He started for the door, but then stopped to turn on his heel and face Morty.

     “You okay?”

     Morty was a bit taken aback by the question. He spit into the sink and licked his lips. He stared at the drain before nodding.

     "Right. Lets get some winks. Kaddy will be here in like. Shit. Maybe three and a half hours." Rick sighed in relief that at least there would be no battle or fight or whatever the fuck. Just a ride out of there, and pray Kaddy had a charge for his portal gun. Without another word, Rick dragged himself into bed and buried his face in the pillow.

     Morty watched him go. Rick asked if he was okay, but he wasn’t. He wasn’t okay and he was scared to admit that. Morty let his gaze fall to the floor. So much he wanted to say; wanted to ask. None of it was coming out. Not a damn peep. Well. No use in crying over spilt milk now. Morty finished up brushing his teeth and he limped over to bed. He laid down, staring at the ceiling, then looked over to Rick who was already out cold yet again.

     Something about this ride situation felt just as wrong as everything with Flarbap. It may have just been the exhaustion and paranoia talking, but he had ample reason to be skeptical and sparing with his trust in every one of Rick's old friends. Bad things happened with a large percentage of them. 

     He wouldn't tell Rick about how worried he was that everything was going to fall through again. As all of this chaos swirled around in his head, he absently rolled onto his side and drew away from Rick.   
  
     It'll be okay, he told himself. 


	7. Chapter 7

     Almost as soon as he closed them, Morty opened his eyes drowsily to be greeted with Rick no longer in the bed with him.    
  
     "Ohh...oh god," he grumbled, his head aching. "R-Rick, what the hell, wh-where are you?" He croaked out, falling over with a grunt as he pulled on his pants.

     With a sudden booming noise; Morty could hear a door being slammed open from outside the room. Loud, quick footsteps drew closer and closer until the door to the bedroom was forced open with a thud against the wall behind it. It was Rick; fully clothed and sweating. His chest rose and fell with every weak and ragged breath he took. He looked frantic. His eyes were wide; and he practically leaped into the room. Rick barely let Morty shimmy on his pants before snatching his forearm and yanking him toward the door. Morty made dozens of stressed cries and groans as Rick pulled him along. He wasn't saying much, but what he did say was quick and urgent.   
  
     Something was very wrong.    
  
     "Kaddy's here! We gotta go, Morty we gotta go!" The two sprinted down the hall to another open door. Presumably the one Rick came from before. It led them into a control room; with pods lined against the wall. Morty blinked away his astonishment as they entered the war room, but he was still unable to keep his exhausted mind from wandering and wondering how the hell and how long it took to make all of this. Rick slammed his hand against a button on what looked like a war room table. The pods opened and Rick pressed himself into one. He ushered Morty over; a look of paranoia in his eyes. Eyes that screamed "hurry the fuck up, Morty"   
  
     ..no, wait, he yelled that out loud   
  
     The scream made Morty jump and he pressed into the same pod as Rick, flush against him. Morty could hear Rick’s heart racing like mad, and it freaked him out.    
  
     "O-Oh jeeze Rick, what's going on? D-did the feds find out this location or something Rick? O-Oh god--" he made a "hyugh" sound as the pod door slammed shut, and he wondered if maybe he should have taken one of his own. But it was too late now, and an alien voice read out a countdown in a cheerful voice that probably could have been mistaken for sing-song German. The pod launched abruptly, making a sound similar to a cork on a bottle only hundreds of decibels louder, and the pod was off and soaring above the wasteland of a town they'd trudged through the afternoon before. Morty was able to turn himself around to give a "whoa" as the view was strikingly beautiful, but when he saw a fleet of what looked like fed or enemy ships closing in over the horizon, he screamed and was reduced to his whimpers and groans.   
  
     "O-oh fuck Rick, do you see that?! Oh god there's so many--ahh! What the hell are we gonna do?! O-oh jeeze Rick oh god." He looked up, unable to see where the pod was going. The teen couldn't see the mass of a purple ship above them, that would grotesquely suck the pod up through the bottom of the hull as if being impregnated with alien eggs. It was probably all like clockwork to Rick by now, though when the pod effectively went up the ass of this new ship it nearly made Morty vomit.   
  
     "Th-this is Kaddy?! T-tell me this is supposed to be happening R-Rick," Morty said, turning back around and gripping at his grandfather's shirt, more for comfort than anything else.

     "Yes, this is supposed to be happening, Morty. C-could you maybe calm down? Huh? Don't you t-uuurp-trust me?" Rick sounded cool and collected; but the way he’d looked out onto the horizon worried Morty.

     "I-I trust you R-Rick," the boy said, knowing it was unlike him to force himself to say such things aloud. It was more for Rick than himself. He was sweating bullets and his heart had been drumming like crazy. 

     Rick took Morty by the shoulder as the pod meticulously weaved along a set path and came to a wide clearing. They'd arrived to something like a hangar. Inside, there were several other small ships and pods that had joined Kaddy. An alien voice spoke in the pod. Something that would have come across as gibberish to Morty. But when the voice was done; Rick pressed back against the wall opposite the door, pulling Morty against him. With a loud hiss; the doors opened and suddenly the sound of sirens and a voice over the PR system came pouring in. Troops and refugees alike were frantic. Rick narrowed his eyes and began guiding Morty down the hangar to the lifts. Morty allowed himself to be dragged, not having the energy or even really wanting to fight any contact with Rick. He whined quietly, to the point where it was drowned out in the mess around them.   
  
     "W-we gotta get to the upper levels and find Kaddy, Morty." Rick's eyes darted across the room. Families being huddled together. Rogues and runaways, like Rick, picking weaponry off the walls. He felt his heart race. Anxiety. Rick scrambled for his flask in his back pocket and started chugging; belching and letting some of the alcohol drip from his lips   
  
     Morty felt his leg practically burning up with pain as he was forced to walk along Rick at a quick pace. He saw alien maternal figures clutching at their children, couples embracing in fear, utter madness. It was as if they were all on the run after a coups.   
  
    "R-R-Rick wh-what the hell," Morty gulped out, watching a mother eat her young with a look of horror on his face. It couldn't have been for any reason besides her knowing something horrible would go down in the near future. Then again, weird alien traditions and shit like that were uncomfortably common but it didn't keep him from gagging and tearing up in fear.    
  
     The two were stopped on their ways to the first few levels of the ship by two guard rogues, who appeared to be alien amazon women. They wore galaxied camouflage and were shredded with muscle, both the same species with boar-like features and tribal nose rings fanning from their nostrils. Each carried intimidating guns that could probably decimate a crowd.   
  
     "State your business," hissed the smaller of the two. She had a scar over her three breasts which bulged from her tank top, and another set over her masculine features.   
  
     "We're not supposed to let refugees past this point, and we won't hesitate to blow you." The language barrier would have been laughable had the situation not been so dire.    
  
     The taller poked at Morty with her long gun, frowning and studying the small boy, her face searching through his as if she truly suspected the scrawny teen to be some enormous threat.   
  
     "I said state your business or  _ we'll blow you _ ," the smaller guard repeated, a similar familiar glare in her eyes. She seemed to recognize Rick, too.

     "HAH, hear that, Morty? Gonna get blown twice here in a sec, buddy, one for me and one for you." Rick couldn't help the obnoxious snort laughter that erupted from his throat. He placed a hand on Morty's shoulder and bent his knees; chuckling and pointing shamelessly at the two guards. He took another long swig from his flask; absently taking Morty's shoulder and pulling him away from the pointed weapon. One could say he was acting defensive and trying to mask it but he'd never admit that.    
  
     After the flask was back in his back pocket Rick was beginning to feel really annoyed over the lack of lab coat he currently had. His laughter quickly halted and his face became serious. He took a step forward and jabbed a finger at one of the guards. His face almost took on a snarl.    
  
     "Don't you have a r-r-resistance to prepare for or something? Do you think we would have been granted access to this ship if I didn't have business being here? I need to get back to my dimension, and I'll do that by getting a charge on my portal gun from the head honcho here. N-now move out of my g-uuurp-od damn way because Kaddy owes me a favor and they need to pay the fuck up so you need to stand the fuck down." Rick sensed the familiarity the guards were picking up from him. He was so drunk all the damn time he couldn't tell a familiar face from a turd. Gaps in his memory weren't working in his favor this time around.

  
     The guards didn't let up for a few moments, and the larger one sneered at Rick's response to her prodding. Morty watched their faces closely, as well as Rick's, but still had little to no idea of what the fuck was going on. After a heavy couple of beats, the smaller amazon finally let out a sigh, stepping aside to let them pass.   
  
     Rick was right, after all, as much as she didn't want to believe it. They had places to be. And they wouldn't have been able to get in the ship had they  _ truly _ been threats.    
  
     "Get going, before I change my mind. But don't make me regret this...because mark my words, I shall blow you without hesitation should you provoke us. We will  _ all _ blow you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo meet an old friend of Rick's, and unfortunately for them this isn't a leisurely pickup.

     Morty let an anxious laugh escape him finally,before settling and tugging absently on Rick's shirt.  
  
     "R-Rick, they looked at us as if they knew us… Looked at _me_ , Rick...w-what the fuck is going on? Tell me I'm just f-flipping out because I'm tired?" His eyes burned from lack of sleep. Rick was in worse shape given the amount of alcohol he'd guzzled down on top of feeling like shit. It made Morty worried beyond belief to see him worn so ragged (more than usual).

     Rick felt it all click in his head. It wasn't _him_ they'd seen before. Well. It was. But not this version of him. Rick cussed under his breath and waved morty over as he began to climb into the lift. Kaddy better tell him his suspicions were wrong. He knew they weren't but he really needed to be lied to right about now. It would explain some of the looks they were getting on their way over. Not too many that Morty would notice but just enough that rick would.   
  
     "Th-There's no time m-morty. I'll save the story for when we get get uuuurp-home." the lift was activated by a few levers and buttons; gears cranking and a beam pushing the lift from the bottom. Arriving to one of the upper levels; Rick could see more refugees clamoring in the area. They needed to reach the control room of the ship. 

     Morty groaned, looking around at all of the refugees they passed in mild terror. A strong feeling of despair and dread bubbled up in his gut, and he held his stomach as they ran.    
  
     "I-I don't feel so good, R-Rick. B-But all of these people have it a-a hundred times worse, don’t they?" There was a sickening amount of sympathy and compassion welling in his chest, as if he wanted to stick around to help every single alien get through this. But the Sanchez in him new he had to fight through that urge to save their own skins.    
  
     "Goddamn it Kaddy you're gonna m-make me look for you? W-W-Why didnt you just send a fucking welcoming party when we arrived." rick remembered the layout of the ship almost perfectly. That didn't make this any less annoying. "How y-you holding up, uuuurp, Morty?" rick could tell the lack of sleep made him more high strung than usual. Rick occassionally checked his portal gun; uselessly hoping that by some fluke there was an extra charge left in it. Such was not the case.    
  
     Rick sighed, beginning to navigate the room and eyeing the doors; finally jolting when he noticed the wall that would lift to reveal the hallway to the control room.    
  
     "There, morty! There it is, almost home buddy c'mon. They better still have me in the f-fucking system.”

  
     To their relief, he was. A green glowing ray of light scanned over him entirely before beeping promisingly to open up the hallway, which was dauntingly vacant. The duo dashed through it, though it felt as though it stretched for miles and miles. Morty thanked whatever omnipotent force above for allowing him passage through the hall with Rick, and finally they made it to the control room.   
  
     Sitting at a panel of complex triggers, motherboards, buttons and machinery sat a translucently glowing humanoid creature, their eyes glowing like pearlescent gems, a mouth cleanly visible as a thin pursed black line. They would have been difficult to judge by size, being neither thin nor fat, but they wore a rather ridiculous red track suit over their glowing skin with white hair pulled up in a casual messy bun.   
  
     "You better get on your knees and kiss my ass for this, I can't even believe I'm holding up my end of this shitty deal," Kaddy spat sourly, barely looking up as they mashed buttons in a chaotic rhythm. "You have no fucking clue what's going on, do you?" The alien reached for a lit cigar and inhaled, filling their body up with smoke and coughing it all out.   
  
     "Sit the fuck down, strap in, this isn't gonna be good."  
  
     Morty frowned as he and Rick jostled about to strap themselves into seats bolted to the floor.  
  
     Suddenly the entire ship lurched forward in a quick attempt to lose the fleet closing in behind them. After unbearable minutes of speed that probably left many refugees dazed or injured, the ship stilled and Kaddy drew a breath.  
  
     "You _motherfuckers_." Plural. Multiple motherfuckers.   
  
     Kaddy pulled up a hologram device, typed away, then revealed to Rick the enemy ships they'd seen. Zoomed in closer.  
  
     Clear as day sat both Rick and Rick...and Rick...and another Rick? Oh fuck.  
  
     Morty gave a sobbing noise, looking to Rick desperately.   
  
     "Tell me you knew about this. Tell me you fucking knew you had beef with yourself. And know that you've basically destroyed this planet looking for you two narfglabs." Kaddy's voice was cold, "Oh and wait, it gets better, the small, uglier one has himself out for blood too. A fleet of my ships were reportedly attacked not a few minutes ago by a swarm of...you." Kaddy pointed to Morty. "Who's to say you aren't here to kill me now? And what small number of lives I have left to protect?"  
  
     It felt like they knew that wasn't their intention, nevertheless Morty held his head and sniveled.  
  
     "And the blakarf on top of the schnarps is," Kaddy continued, "this is all apparently backed by the feds, the genocidal acts committed on this day are somehow entirely _legal_."

     Admittedly, at the time of Flarbap's murder; Rick had no clue what was happening to immediate world around him. But more time away from the situation made the smoke in his head clear up. By the time he lost consciousness the night prior, or rather, this morning, to now; he had a full grasp of what was at stake. Rick kept a straight face the entire time Kaddy chewed them out; taking swigs from his flask as if trying to kill time before he deemed it appropriate to chime in. Rick's eyes focused on the a handful of the many screens; recognizing those ships anywhere. Rick scoffed and pinched at the bridge of his nose.  
  
     "O-Of course I knew, what kind of dumbass do you think I am, _uuUUr_ p-baby?" Rick snorted and crossed his legs before standing up as the ship slowed and approached the control boards. He studied their numbers and firepower. Something that would later prove useful. He didn't have time to deal with a fucking council as well as mortys, of all the inconveniences. 'Having one is annoying as fuck as it is', he'd probably say if he were in a wittier mood.   
  
     "I'll admit, the Morty's are a surprise. Are they working separate from the council? What the hell do they even want." Rick couldn't believe the shit show the Ricks were running. Dimension c-137 Rick would be rolling in his cell if he knew. The dumb asses who wanted to hide from the government by building their own government was working for the goddamn government. He couldn't find a more satisfyingly bittersweet irony in it all.   
  
     "L-L-Listen, Kaddy, I hear your bitching and your moaning but I'm not hearing any solutions so you're being about zero amounts of help right now. Do everyone on your sh- _uuurp_ -ship a favor and get the fuck out of federal jurisdiction. Then, we can charge my portal gun and Morty and I will leave; leaving YOU Rick and Morty-less with plausible deniability." Rick gave a glance to Morty; a bead of sweat forming on his head before wiping it away and continuing to study the ships. "Then you can go back to playing hero and I'll go back to.. yknow, dealing with this." He gave a vague, and weak wave of his hand over to the screens; where Rick ships were coming into slightly clearer view as they drew closer.

     Kaddy's glare didn't leave their face, but for a fraction of a second there was vulnerability there. They pursed the black line of his lips and gave Rick a once-over, as if finally taking him in for reunion purposes.

  
     "That's what I'm doing. We've got a ways to go and I have to take it slow, but we'll be out soon. Unless they send a ballistic squad out to destroy us. Though I can't see that happening if they have someone to salvage." They took their eyes off of Rick to press a few buttons, and a cylindrical red compartment rose from the floor in front of a few dead screens.    
  
     "Put your gun in the slot and let it charge. It will take about fifteen bleerps. As for the Mortys, I am inclined to say they’re working independantly. They wasted no effort in taking out Rick ships. I know Ricks tend to be trigger happy and fall under friendly fire in the heat of battle, but they don't ever /target/ one another if they can help it."   
  
     Kaddy took a seat, rubbing their hand over their face and returning to the ship's controls.   
  
     "I'm not going to lie though, it's good to see you. I'll do my best to get you two out of here."   
  
     Morty pursed his lips and watched the two, reminded of how Rick would act around Unity only in a less sensitive light. They had probably fucked each other at some point in their timeline, and were "friends" by some definition. It made Morty a little irritated but also grateful. Whatever their relationship was, it was stable enough to give them the opportunity to get them through this hell. Hopefully.

     "Well shit. We've got a combatant three way on our hands. This isn't gonna be easy. Gotta figure out what those Mortys want..." Rick watched the compartment rise, smiling and wandering over before carefully fitting his portal gun inside and whistling a tune as he stepped away. It had been a long time since he was in this ship. Back when he was still away from his family; so easily over ten years ago. It was a situation similar to intensity as this, although much less was at stake back then. Now, he had a grandson to protect and a whole council of minds _almost_ as brilliant as his own to fend off. Are they genetically identical? Yes. But they still made the idiotic decision to create a council and therefore were dumber by default.   
  
     "Get comfy, morty. We might be here a little while. Once we get out of federal jurisdiction we may need to stay here a while longer so I have decent charge on my gun and to make sure the feds have backed off borders a bit." Rick eyed the inside of his flask before taking a long drink. This whole situation was nuts and Rick really was hoping it was c-137 rick or c-132 Rick that was the center of it all, not him. He sighed and slumped back into his seat.   
  
     "...Morty if you still have signal you should probably call up summer on the phone I gave them to let everyone know we're gonna...be awhile." he raked his hand over his face and took a deep sigh.   
  
     "Its good to s-see you too, by the way. You're just as... _radiant_. As ever." Rick chuckled at his own joke. "Get it? Cause you...radiate... Light, anyway-"

     "I get it, yeah. I kind of do that. It's a trait of mine, a natural bodily function." Kaddy shrugged, criticizing themself for the ever-present hard to get-ness of their nature. They made up for it with the smallest of smiles. They began to get settled for the duration of their trip.


End file.
